Summer love
by Bridgetemoto
Summary: "Lily!" James exclaimed running towards her and embracing her in a hug that lifted her off her feet. Petunia was looking at the two with horror and disgust as James twirled Lily around. She suddenly took note of the second boy and caught his eye. He smirked at her and came closer to the door as Petunia stepped out of the door frame to get closer to him.


Lily supposed she should feel happy that Petunia was talking to her again. Only if it was polite conversation. She flopped onto her bed and let Petunia fold up the clothes handing over her desk chair. Lily swore she had OCD behaviours. They should have been brain-storming ideas for an anniversary present for our parents. This was the big 15 year mile stone so the two sisters wanted to do something special.

"Oh wow. They are as fit as hell." Petunia muttered. "Are they about to come here?"

Lily hadn't even noticed that her sister had jumped up and looked out the window of the two story building.

"Where? Let me see." Lily said shoving aside the curtains.

Two boys stood outside of our house, a few metres back. The first had black skinny jeans on and a Beatles t-shirt on with a leather jacket over the top. His hair was long and ever so sexy. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he had a grin on his face as he looked at his companion. The second was far more attractive. He had glasses on which framed his eyes perfectly. His black hair was messy and sticking up all over the place but that didn't stop him from messing it up even further every three seconds. He was wearing the same brand of jeans but had a button up shirt with the sleeves cut off which just showed his amazing muscles from playing too much Quidditch. He had a similar grin on as he looked up at the Evans house and back at a scrap of parchment that Lily recognised as the same she had given him at Kings Cross.

'What's he doing here?" muttered Lily as she raced towards the door and down the stairs.

"Wait Lily, you know them? Introduce me the one with the glasses!" she ordered, following Lily down the stairs.

"Haha no way Tuney." Laughed Lily as she ran down the hallway red faced with her hair flying everywhere.

"Why not?" whined Tuney.

"In a second!" Lily yelled, ignoring Petunia completely and responding to the pounding on the door. She ran over and flung the door open, a grin spreading over her face a second after.

"Lily!" James exclaimed running towards her and embracing her in a hug that lifted her off her feet. Petunia was looking at the two with horror and disgust as James twirled Lily around. She suddenly took note of the second boy and caught his eye. He smirked at her and came closer to the door as Petunia stepped out of the door frame to get closer to him.

"If you think this is disgusting, you should try and spend a summer listening to him whine about her. It's torture. Sirius Black. And you?" he asked, outstretching his hand.

"Petunia. Petunia Evans." She said, hesitating slightly.

"Nice to meet you." He said, winking at her. "Okay this is my queue to look away and pretend to vomit." Said Sirius as James caught Lily's lips with his.

"Oh my dear Lord." Muttered Petunia looking away as well as Sirius.

Lily pulled away from James, her features aching from smiling too much. She was relieved to see that James was sharing the same expression. She looked over his shoulder to see her sister and Sirius, turned around, Petunia giggling at Sirius's retching sounds.

"I haven't heard her laughing for years." Said Lily, to no one in particular but knowing that James was listening.

"Maybe they should get together more often." Said James grinning mischievously.

"Where have you been all summer?" asked Lily, changing the subject. "You haven't written to me at all!" Lily was looking at him like this was the worst crime that a wizard could commit.

"Oh you know, the usual. Getting piss drunk with the boys and running around I the forest like 5- year-olds." James replied casually.

"Not funny." She said sternly, reaching up to kiss him again.

"I love you." She murmured into his lips.

"I love you more." He replied not letting go of her as his best mate went inside to get drinks with Petunia. He hoped th rest of the summer would be a bit more like this than his original plans.


End file.
